


Saving Universes

by Sarachan89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, The Cake Is A Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarachan89/pseuds/Sarachan89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is suited to save the Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Universes

Explosions.

Flashes of light.

Blood.

Cake.

Destruction.

Screams.

Wait!

Cake?

“Harry, what are you doing?”

“I’m eating. Do you want some cake, Mione?”

“Are you insane? We’re trying to save the Wizarding world and you are having a snack?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“My healer says that I have a malformed public duty gland and a natural deficiency in moral fibre and that I am therefore excused from saving Universes.”

Silence.

Glaring.

More glaring.

“Ok, maybe I should go and save the world… The cake is just lie after all…”


End file.
